Turn From The Fire
by CaptainDaveStrider
Summary: As a bounty hunter, getting credits is usually the main idea right? Yeah, heck yeah. Money is great, can't blame those bounty hunters. But what happens if a bounty hunter decides to help his bounty out? Dear god, he's going to get himself killed! KanHera, gonna be fluff. so much fluff ok
1. Prologue

It was 5:30 am when I got this idea and wrote it, I apologize for any mistakes and terribleness within it. I am not overly knowledgeable with Star Wars history, I know quite a bit, but meep. I've read quite a bit buT GOOD GOD THERE IS SO MUCH THESE ARE PEOPLE'S OC'S WITH THEIR OWN WORLD it blows my mind ok.

I adore Kanan but this story is probably scrap ok

i know the reaL STORY LINE

PLS JUST LET ME HAV DIS OKIE?

My tumblr that you can complain to when I lack on my updating; Anakinskylark

* * *

><p>It was strange.<p>

To see someone carry around a blaster, but yet have a lightsaber locked away. Almost as if hiding it from even himself. Not wanting to look back on it.

Though, it's logical that he wouldn't want to look back on it. To think of what could have happened before the Order was given out. The Order that cut his own training short, that ended so many lives of people he knew.

To some it seemed dishonorable, almost like he was turning his back on everyone that gave their lives unwillingly. Maybe they were right.

But would it have been worth it? To go back even after Order 66? Of course not, every Jedi and Jedi in training was branded as a traitor.

So, to be force sensitive, yet to hide it away was something terrible. Worse even, when you had started training but were kept back by everyone being murdered around you.

So what did this particular Padawan do?

The obvious.

Hide away, cut off their braid, change their life, keep it all a secret. Basically become a cowboy, a space cowboy, how ironic.

"Jees." The brown haired man sighed out, his back pressed hard against the crate. Turquiose eyes focusing hard on the blaster within his hands, an eyebrow slightly arched as more shots wizzed past him.

"Come on out bounty hunter, and maybe, just maybe, we'll grant you a swift death." One of the voices cooed, making the brown haired bounty hunter roll his eyes as laughter from the hunted's crew sounded.

"You know, as tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass." The man shrugged, smiling ever so slightly as he plotted out his next movements. Blue eyes scanning to the other crates within the room.

He sighed dejectedly, the guy was a small fry, he didn't even know why he was bothering with this crap. If he wanted to get sassed at and robbed he could go to a tavern, right?

There were six hooligans and one of him, which were better odds than usual. "Get a team, Kanan", "Stop going alone." , "You'll shoot your eye out dude." Were the usual things people said, but really teams were overrated.

"Stop hiding around, you're boring us to death." One snickered, making the man known now as Kanan roll his eyes yet again. He wished they'd die from boredom, his life would be so much easier.

He froze, listening intently, attempting to quiet his own breathing as much as he could to hear.

"-well, hurry up and load it and we'll just go.", "What do you think I'm doing?", "Being an idiot.", "Don't confuse me with you!"

How delightful.

Kanan readied his blaster effortlessly before moving swiftly to peak over his shield (by shield I mean crate, ya know?), aiming and taking a shot that hit it's target in their upper right side.

"Look at what he did!"

"I told you to hurry!"

You know, if he keeps rolling his eyes, he's going to strain them at this rate. Aiming up quickly he shot another before the baboons began to panic, blasting left and right, not even really aiming to hit him.

Ducking down quickly, Kanan cracked a small grin, "Well, four to go at least."

"See you later, cowboy!"

Quirking an eyebrow, he peaked from the crate, only to see the small ship taking off with his bounty, making him groan extremely loudly. Shooting at it, even with the knowledge that it would do nothing.

"Shoot." Kanan hissed darkly, before moving from behind the crate. Still on high alert for anyone still left to try anything. He stepped quietly, as lightly as possible around the scattered crates that now had battle wounds.

Frowning at the two he had shot, neither were on the wanted list, so no money. Groaning tiredly, Kanan scanned the rest of the room, double checking for anyone or anything left over. Swiped clean.

Freezing at a small beeping noise, he defensively turned around, only to find a small droid seemingly looking at him. Beeping occasionally.

He stepped a few feet closer before shrugging his shoulders and patting the top of the metal machine lightly.

"Know anyone to clean this up?" Kanan mused, only receiving beeping as a answer that could have meant anything.

"Great! I'll leave it to you!" He grinned out, patting it a bit more before stalking away quickly, coming out the alley that he had entered from.

It was a pretty run down area, heck, everything on Tatooine was pretty run down. Everything here was crappy.

Scoffing as he turned the corner into the main trade area, Kanan hurried his steps, pulling a small hood over to keep the sand at bay. Well, at least some. Most got in his eyes or hair or-

However, Tatooine made the perfect hide away for people not really liked. Which, were bounty hunters, enemies of the Empire, you name it, they were here.

Which was why Kanan was here, where else to hide a ex-padawan from mass murdering freakazoid clones than a crappy planet that no one wanted to go to?

He quickly ducked into the tavern type bar, and slid into the bar area, avoiding the aliens with horrific stench.. and or residue..

He stared at the bartender, waiting for him to turn around, like he always would.

"What can I get for you, bounty hunter?"

"The wanted list."

"Didn't go to well, Kanan?" The bartender mused, stepping away swiftly to retrieve the hologram to slide to Kanan.

"It went dandy, Skelly."

"I'm sure." The man huffed as he turned to another customer, one that would actually buy something, probably. Kanan eyed him for a moment before moving his attention to the device.

He tapped at it to turn it on, staring and scrolling down the list effortlessly before finding someone to go after.

"See you later Skelly." He muttered, sliding the device back, only to recieve a eyebrow raise from the fellow human.

"Picked one, then?"

"Yeah, some pilot. Apparently wanted by the Empire." Kanan answered tiredly, stretching while making sure not to touch any of the others within the bar. They were disgusting, really. Just, no.

"Empire eh? That'll pay big, you know? Though nothing beats finding and tagging a Jedi or padawan." Skelly waved him off, pouring some type of drink-gunk- into a cup and passing it to a man-woman-thing-beast? Uh?

"Yeah, nothing beats it." Kanan agreed, mocking himself silently, he could find one really easily. Really. REALLY easily.

"Good luck to you Kanan."

"Don't need it, she sounds like a total mom." Kanan smirked thinking of the image of the pilot he saw, turning away and heading back into the sand that never seemed to calm.

"Bounty hunter will get himself killed.."

* * *

><p>i dont<p>

i dont know

probably will be scrapped

im ashamed

Good-bye

- Anakinskylark


	2. Grose, They meant Gross

Kanan let out a small sigh before sliding down in his uncomfortable leather chair. You would expect it to be comfortable, heck, that's what the Empire wants you to think. Only to have you disappointed as soon as you touch the brick like leather. Gathering your hopes and dreams and then throwing them on the ground. So cruel.

It even made that gross fart like noise that walked the thin line between being annoying and painful.

Sitting halfway in the chair and the floor, tapping on the chair dully with the tips of his fingers, it was a pretty average cruiser flight in his opinion. Boring, kind of a bad smell in the air, open seats all around. Except for the one beside him, of course.

The blue eyed man blinking before sliding his gaze to the old woman to his right. Who was, of course, staring down at him, almost judging, not almost actually. She definitely was judging him with her whole heart. So hurtful.

Can't really blame her, he was a grown man sitting only part way in his chair. Someone should tell her not to judge a book by their cover, and.. actions. He held his gaze as she held hers, both staring at each other.

Making Kanan narrow his eyes just a tad bit, almost like it was a challenge. Who would talk first? Who would look away? Probably him honestly, Who knows how long the old lady could hold her eyes open.

Don't they read for tons of hours a day? Or something? She probably has a career in just staring, just glaring around at people, maybe even at crowds. Maybe recording history as she watches it pass by-

"We will be arriving shortly to our destination." The seemingly binary droid heading the cruiser sounded off, making Kanan whip his head to look forward and slide up in his chair a bit. Glancing slowly out the window that was to his left, he quietly listed off what he took with him.

As a bounty hunter he was constantly on the move, so he never really had a pinpointed location to return home to. It made it easier to disappear, to hide away when he got too hot.

One blaster, a few frag grenades, one or two flash bang grenades, and his lightsaber. Not put together, of course, in pieces. It was too obvious when put together, he doesn't want to get slaughtered. At least not right now. Maybe in the future. Highly unlikely though, not a very good option no matter what.

Of course, everything he needed was attached to his belt, it was a decent way to hide everything when you have a cloak covering half of your body.

Gorse was a completely different story from Tatooine, it was almost like being thrown from a desert to a swamp.

Alright so, that's basically exactly like that.

Kanan sighed, watching the planet inch closer from his window. The target was named Hera Syndulla, a rebel pilot for some little gang.

A twenty-five year old Twi'lek with light greenish skin. A 'advanced' pilot, usually at the head of the ship. Not the leader, just aids in the ploys that happen against the Empire.

To be square, Kanan had no joy about helping the Empire capture someone, or helping the Empire at all. In fact, the idea of it made him slightly sick to his stomach. It sounded rediculous, but after most of his life, he had adapted.

Training himself that he had to survive. Why? Because life isn't interesting if you're dead, can't say that from experience, but you can assume it's true.

"We have landed, please exit accordingly. We hope you have a nice day." Kanan huffed out a sigh at the droids auto-maintained tone, the Empire didn't care about your day one way or another. Standing slowly, stretching out his arms above his head until a satisfying _crack_ was heard. Not a painful one, just a nice one.

The old lady glared at him for a moment before shaking her head slowly and walking from him, as if in disgust. Old people always did adore him. It was his personality.

He followed after her silently, with a few droids exiting behind him, plus some shady looking humanoids. Those were always the best humanoids to find, his favorite when there were bounties on their heads.

He frowned, moving off the exit ramp as he watched the old hag- lady- walk off, followed by an average droid. He shrugged it off, walking a few steps more while thinking back to the information that was given on the Twi'lek and her little rag tag crew.

The last place they were seen was down the south half of the moon covered area, hitting up a imperial outpost. He groaned inaudibly, it would be a pain getting from the town to the recent places that they had hit.

The first place to go when hunting someone?

The bars.

Why?

Everyone likes a drink and to gossip, doesn't matter who you are. You probably talk a lot without realizing it about people.

It'd be a pain to track this girl down, he decided darkly, setting off towards his unknown destination. To make matters worse, he had never been to Gorse, he had no idea where he was.

He grinned, thinking over the odds that were always against him no matter what before trailing after a pack that climbed off the cruiser after him.

They were a rowdy bunch who seemed halfway drunk already, so it was pretty easy to half jog to catch up to them while eyeing his new surroundings. The air station was just a basic platform with trees and vines everywhere. A constant darkness from the moon hovered around, making it seem even more disturbing.

Kanan snorted, eyeing the trees that seemed to never end as they connected with one another. The constant fog that was immobile stuck to him, he could smell it almost.

He frowned, feeling his boot slide slightly on something that he would refuse to look down at as he walked down the boarding ramp area.

Wrinkling his nose as he decided to slip around the small trio that was in front of him as they made loud noises at each other. Not even a language, just racket.

Kanan rolled his blue eyes with a grin as he padded around effortlessly. Stopping a bit away from the group, a little ahead to the side, before sighing loudly.

After scanning around, he decided to follow where most tracks were leading to. Only to hesitate as the _sickening_ noise came his boot as he stepped into mud. Disgusting, but livable.

This would be a fabulous vacation location.

If you were a slug.

Or something.

Kanan snorted, walking on the naturally made path, not really paying much attention to his surroundings.

"You look lost, dude."


	3. A Bounty Hunter

To Guest-

Basically, a bounty hunter in Star Wars and many other tv/shows and old places in real life are like cops in a way. Yet they're more.. forceful? They're people that chase down people that are 'wanted' for crimes and reward money for their capture/death. Not the life for me, maybe for you. Become a ranger. Get 'em man.

Half of Grose is covered by their moon, by the way, The other side is so hot that stuff melts, lmao. HARD LIFE. Grose city is made up due to the fact that I failed to find is real there are no cities here people dont exist

* * *

><p>Kanan stopped dead in his tracks, as muddy as they were, at the sound of the voice to his left. He raised an eyebrow before glancing to where it came from wearily.<p>

He trailed the floor of the dark mud, shadows casted everywhere from the dark sky. Kanan stared at the slightly lighter tented weeds and plants until finding a small humanoid standing there staring at him.

He raised one of his darkly colored eyebrows at the person to the side, slightly cocking his head before crossing his arms.

"Do I look lost?" Kanan asked, with a quizzical expression, almost joking.

"Quite." The woman replied, a small smile dancing on her lips.

Kanan squinted at her, making out her features out as best as he could.

From what he could tell, the woman was a Sullustan, her ebony colored eyes matching the darkness of the world. Her long exagerated jaw line/skin, her leather almost armor clothing.

He could just barely make out any of her features, he decided to abort that mission.

He closed his eyes with a small sigh, "Mind helping me out then?", "Sure." The woman agreed quickly, swaying on her feet steadily.

"Can you give me directions to the closest town?", "New here?", "Kind of. You could say that."

He opened his eyes to meet her blank face, almost glaring expression. "A traveler?"

"You could say that. A traveler with a purpose." Kanan sighed, meeting her gaze blankly.

"A purpose?" She echoed him slowly, as if confused.

"You know, a reason for something, a motive for things, can be called a dream, hope maybe, caree-"

"Yeah.. Okay smarty. I meant; what is your purpose?"

"See we have to be clear with each other or one of will be lost. Like how I am. And you still haven't given me directions." He motioned back and forth from the path to her.

"Well, Traveler, Whats your purpose?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, I go where my targets are." He sighed, glancing to the ever dark sky that lingered above them, slightly hidden by the forest like swamp.

"Oh.. I see. Well, Mr. bounty hunter, you're on the right track. If you keep following this trail you should end up in Kil'til, It's a small town full of bandits and smugglers. A perfect fit for your kind." Kanan scoffed slightly, waving a hand anyhow before turning away from the Sullustan.

"Whats your name bounty hunter? Just in case you get beat to death by the bandits or die to a swamp beast, we'll need a name for your tomb stone." She inquired, taking the time to laugh at her own joke loudly.

"Swamp beast?" He echoed this time, his tone flat and lifeless, scrunching his facial features.

"Oh yes. Living plants, mosquito the size of your head, you name it." She grinned, laughing dully this time. As if less entertained by his tone of questioning.

"Great. I look forward to them." He sighed, "Name then, Mr. Bounty Hunter?" She repeated the question again.

"Kanan. Kanan Jarrus." He muttered out lowly, stepping away from her and through the sludgy ground of mud, slightly distracting himself by glancing to the side every once in awhile.

All of the trees looked exactly the same, winding and curling around each other. It was slightly hypnotizing in a weird way, nature's way.

After wondering a jungle for a few hours, you can safely assume one loses their sanity. Which is exactly where our bounty hunter is now.

Sitting Indian style in the mud, glaring at the trees as if they caused it. Tapping his right hand's fingers on his knees while his left hand kept his head up.

"She tricked me." He muttered darkly. Staring into the hopeless void of swamp-land. Flicking his right hand dully at flies that became curious about him.

_Why though? _He moved his weight slowly, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

It was a good question. And he decided he would find up as he stood up slowly.

As soon as he figured out where he was, of course.


End file.
